This is love
by Katebecks41319
Summary: "Go ahead. Do it." Aubrey's voice cracked. Stacie froze in place, confused by the command. "Do what?" "Break up with me." Aubrey responded, voice barely above a whisper. "Why would I do that?" Stacie asked.


_**This is love.**_

 **Note: This is based on "Mine" by Taylor Swift. I HIGHLY recommend listening to that song first before reading this, because the story is structured around those lyrics. Plus, it definitely adds to the emotion. Either way, enjoy!**

* * *

Aubrey glanced up around her, the patrons in the restaurant were all chatting away as she worked on her laptop. She came here often, and Stacie was kind enough to keep her coffee full for her. Aubrey was applying to grad schools and had taken time off from the Lodge to take the GRE and start the application process.

She'd be lying if she said she only went to the restaurant for the coffee.

She caught Stacie staring and looked down into her mug, blushing furiously into it. Stacie smirked and made her way over to her former captain before taking a seat across from her.

"See something you like?" Stacie flirted and smirked as Aubrey somehow flushed an even darker shade of red.

"I should get back to work." Aubrey nodded as she took a sip of her coffee. She relished the warmth and closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, she locked her gaze with Stacie. The two women held stared at one another for what seemed like years before Stacie finally said something.

"Let me buy you dinner."

Aubrey's eyebrows shot up in surprise. She smiled and gripped her mug tighter, the rejection already on the tip of her tongue. Dating was a waste of time, and it never ended well.

"No."

Stacie sat back and eyed Aubrey as she absorbed the rejection. Her brain was churning different responses, wanting to make sure she nailed her retort towards the blonde.

"C'mon Aubrey. One date."

Aubrey sighed as she leaned over toward the younger woman, confusion evident in her gaze.

"Dating is a waste of time, Stacie."

Stacie was silent for a few seconds as she processed Aubrey's response. A small smile grazed her face as she leaned forward into Aubrey's space.

"Then you've been dating the wrong people." Stacie whispered and stared at Aubrey as she searched for a reaction. Aubrey looked a little taken back by the answer and a slight blush covered her cheeks, but she still looked unconvinced.

"One date, let me sweep you off your feet Aubrey Posen." Aubrey seemed to be deep in thought and Stacie could practically hear the gears working in her former captain's head.

"Alright Stacie. One date."

* * *

They had walked down to a park after dinner and sat on a bench by the pond. It was a gorgeous fall night and the stars were as bright as Aubrey had seen them in a while.

"This is so peaceful." Aubrey commented. She took a deep breath and let herself relax. It had been so long since she took some time away from anything involving the Lodge or grad school.

"It's a perfect night." She heard Stacie comment and when she glanced over, she saw Stacie staring at her. Aubrey blushed and looked down into her lap. The brunette smiled and stared out towards the small body of water.

"Thank you for tonight." Stacie heard Aubrey softly whisper. Stacie glanced over and studied the other woman. She was usually so fierce, so powerful and forceful.

But now?

She was small, soft and…human.

Stacie leaned back and put her arm around Aubrey's shoulders. When she felt Aubrey put her head on her shoulder, she smiled and pulled her closer.

* * *

They had been dating for a good six months, and Stacie had a bunch of her things at Aubrey's apartment. Aubrey had gotten into Colombia for grad school, and Stacie was getting ready to graduate.

"Hey babe, have you seen my…" Stacie trailed off as she entered the bedroom. Aubrey was sitting on the bed, head in her hands in complete silence. She carefully made her way over to the bed and sat down.

"Aubrey. What's wrong?" Stacie gently asked and Aubrey's eyes snapped up to meet hers. They were slightly swollen, and Stacie knew her girlfriend had been crying.

"Nothing. It's fine." Aubrey struggled to wipe her eyes and hide any evidence of her tears. Stacie stroked a hand over her cheek and felt the other woman relax into her touch.

"What's going on?" Stacie whispered and patiently waited for an answer.

"It's the anniversary of my mother's death." Aubrey hoarsely whispered. There was silence between the two women and Stacie moved closer, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and feeling her completely melt into her embrace.

"It's been eleven years since she died. They divorced when I was in elementary school and I never forgave them for that. It's um…it's why I had told you once dating was a waste of time. I never believed in two people falling in love, being happy forever." Aubrey finished her confession and closed her eyes. It was tiring dealing with this burden but being able to share it made her feel lighter.

"Hey." Stacie whispered and tilted Aubrey's chin up so the two were staring at each other.

"We won't make their mistake." Stacie whispered.

* * *

"Aubrey! You can't just sneak into the Treble house and steal liquor!" Stacie ran after her girlfriend. Both women were pretty tipsy, and Stacie was just trying to make sure no one would see them. The last thing they needed were the police showing up.

"You know there's no one home, and the spare key is god knows where. Guess hanging around you has turned me into a no-good rebel." Aubrey responded and winked at Stacie. She wiggled a window until she felt it give. She pushed it up and stared back at Stacie.

"I can't believe I'm the one trying to be responsible here." Stacie muttered as she went after her girlfriend. She really did want to grab Aubrey and get out.

"Alright hot stuff, find the booze." Aubrey said. Stacie's eyebrows shot up in surprise at the sentence.

Oh yeah, Aubrey had _definitely_ had a few.

They rifled through a few cabinets before finding a bottle of vodka, Aubrey quickly grabbed the liquor and did a happy dance.

"You're such a loser." Stacie said as she smiled. No one ever really saw Aubrey like this other than Stacie, and it was really a shame. Aubrey was the most adorable drunk she had ever seen.

"C'mon, let's go drink this and have a bunch of sex." Aubrey announced as she made her way out the window with Stacie not far behind.

"Fuck, you're the best." Stacie responded and kissed her.

* * *

Stacie read the clock on the wall.

 **2:30 AM**

"I don't understand why you couldn't just make this trip with me, Stace!" Aubrey yelled. They'd been at each other's throats for hours, yelling and fighting. Stacie couldn't make the trip up to Colombia to check out the city and look at apartments with Aubrey.

Aubrey had taken the news harder than expected.

"It's just a trip to New York City! I can't make it this time, we have a competition to get ready for and I have schoolwork. I thought you of all people would understand this!" Stacie shot back. They were exhausted, it was late and neither of them seemed to be making any headway.

Aubrey stared at her for a few beats before turning and rushing out the door.

"Bree!" Stacie yelled and ran after her.

She found Aubrey standing in the middle of the empty street, tears streaming down her face and hands shaking. Stacie slowly approached her, knowing she needed some space to breathe and calm down.

"Bree." Stacie softly whispered and watched Aubrey try to steady her breathing. She slowly took another step towards the other woman.

"Go ahead. Do it." Aubrey's voice cracked. Stacie froze in place, confused by the command.

"Do what?"

"Break up with me." Aubrey responded, voice barely above a whisper.

"Why would I do that?" Stacie asked. She stood in front of Aubrey and stared at her. The older woman finally looked up at her.

"Because I flipped out." Aubrey sounded so…dejected. She sounded like she expected Stacie to toss her aside like she didn't matter, like all the time spent together was for nothing.

"We had a fight. It's okay, babe. It happens to everyone." Stacie grabbed one of Aubrey's hands and cupped her cheek with another hand. Their eyes met and Stacie could see the apprehension floating around Aubrey's gaze.

"That night in the park, by the water? I knew then what I know now. I love you so much, and I'm never leaving your side." Stacie admitted and leaned down for a soft kiss. She pulled back and rested her forehead against Aubrey's. She could feel the shaky breaths Aubrey was letting out.

"You love me?"

"I do." Stacie felt Aubrey squeeze her hand and watched a small smile unfurl on her lips.

"I love you too." Aubrey pulled Stacie in for a hug. They stood like that for a few minutes, breathing each other in and melting into the embrace. When they pulled back, Aubrey gently kissed Stacie.

"You are the best thing that's ever happened to me." Aubrey whispered and leaned back in for another kiss.

"I can't wait to tackle the rest of my life with you." Stacie said and they both smiled at each other.


End file.
